Satoshi Nakamura
Satoshi Nakamura is a major character of the Moment Spirit Franchise. He appears on every movies and TV series as a protagonist, due to being the Moment Spirit crew. Character Bio Satoshi Nakamura was born in Japan, but he and his family moved to United States at age 13, because his mother is a teacher for Japanese speaking class. Before that, his mother discussed a vampire trilogy as a social study teacher. Now, Satoshi's been around with Rhonda Warren, his best girlfriend. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Satoshi Nakamura has black short hair, and does wear many graphic t-shirts, torn jeans, belts, and sneakers. Trivia * Satoshi's biography has all the family-moving information coming from Krista's Vampire Life. * It is well-known fact that Satoshi is from Japan, and he moved to United States at age 13. ** In the franchise, he lives inside of Krista Ulrich's lab area, so he can be close to his girlfriend. * Satoshi Nakamura is one of the Japanese characters that might be marrying to a white person, since he's in love with Rhonda Warren. * Satoshi has the best quote on the Moment Spirit original: "Did anyone says that Byoki will become a centaur? That's insane!! Also, Tsukiko doesn't want her idol to become that one anyhow. Alright, Aitegata! Rhonda and I can't stand this! Asami was right! One of these days, I might going to call him Kyuketsuki if you say that annoying nickname to him again! Not to mention if Yuichi avoided peanuts from your sandwich!" * Satoshi and Rhonda both have tendencies to call anyone the nicknames that are Japanese. Satoshi does this running gag with metaphoric nicknames of Tim Tsukuda and Krista Ulrich, just like Rhonda does, too. * Satoshi appears in all movies and TV series, like the Moment Spirit members, TP-TH-7 members, 5B residents, and his girlfriend. ** In some movies, he's been going out on the date with Rhonda more often. * Satoshi only died once in the franchise. Category:Male Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Born Between April 28 and May 26 Category:1997 Birth Category:Japanese Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires